Le Géant de Papier
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Jack observe Sam...et tout a changé ! One Shot


Titre : Le Géant de Papier

Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Série : Stargate SG1  
Saison : Peu importe  
Genre : Sam/Jack Relationship  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, merci à la MGM !  
Note : Cette fic m'a été inspirée par la chanson "Le Géant de Papier" de Jean Jacque Lafon...  
Note 2 : Attention, guimauve garantie ! Vous etes prévenus !

**Le Géant de Papier**

D'un geste vif elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, faisant danser ses mèches quelques secondes pour les remettre en place. Accroupie devant une stèle de pierre elle tentait de comprendre comment le cristal qu'elle protégeait pouvait permettre les téléportations. Sous le soleil de plomb de cette planète en tous points comparable à la Terre, sa peau se colorait à mesure que les heures passaient.

Il observa furtivement les reflets dorés de ses boucles avant de reporter son attention vers l'horizon…s'il commençait à l'observer il en oublierait sa vigilance, vitale pour eux tous. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ça ne lui arrivait jamais de s'empêcher de l'observer, seulement voilà leur situation avait changé, hier soir il…rah, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas divaguer c'était raté ! Il fit un tour de la situation, Daniel était penché sur ses traductions, Teal'c, impassible, avait le regard attentif, posé au loin, prêt à réagir à n'importe quelle situation…et Carter…avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur branché à la stèle. Jack regarda Teal'c une nouvelle fois, après quelques minutes il détermina qu'il pouvait s'éloigner sans crainte, posant une main sur sa radio sans lâcher le jaffa du regard il dit simplement « je prends une pose Teal'c, ça ira ? ». Le guerrier d'un autre monde se tourna vers lui, et d'un signe de tête lui signifia qu'il prenait la surveillance en charge. Une fois Teal'c prévenu, il se dirigea vers un arbre à quelques mètres de là et s'appuya nonchalamment à son tronc vieux de plusieurs décennies.

Il retira sa casquette, et se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation du tissu terni par les missions à répétitions. Oui il avait vraiment besoin de recentrer ses pensées, mais c'était sans compter sur Elle…Il leva les yeux pour la trouver, et la regarda…Elle était appuyée contre la stèle, son épaule contre la pierre, un genou à terre elle avait une main sur le clavier de son ordinateur, l'autre touchant tour à tour certain points de la stèle, relevant les réactions de la pierre… Ses doigts d'immobilisèrent sans raison apparente, il la vit soupirer légèrement, une ride de réflexion se forma sur son front, elle cherchait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il sourit imperceptiblement en constatant qu'il la connaissait par cœur au point de savoir ce qui la tourmentait rien qu'en déchiffrant les expressions de son visage.

Sam leva les yeux, rencontrant immédiatement le regard noisette qui la scrutait, elle se mordit la lèvre, il ne bougea pas, accrochant l'océan de ses iris, plongeant inexorablement dedans…Alors il sentit un frisson le parcourir, le souvenir du matin lui revint en mémoire, oppressant son cœur, coupant sa respiration, il redoubla l'intensité de son regard comme pour chercher un point d'appui dans le bleu des yeux de la jeune femme. Il se sentait perdre pied, il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant, plus jamais il ne pourrait la protéger…elle était devenue trop réelle, elle le troublait beaucoup trop maintenant, il la mettait en danger plus que jamais depuis ce matin…

_ Les images du matin submergèrent son esprit, face à son regard sans équivoque il savait qu'elle se perdait dans le même souvenir, ce souvenir qu'ils avaient en commun depuis quelques heures seulement. Un souvenir récent qui avait scellé un pacte après plusieurs années d'hésitations…Il avait ouvert les yeux dans la chambre baignée d'un soleil à peine levé, une impression étrange embrumant ses pensées, il avait remonté sa main le long de son dos, resserrant instinctivement son étreinte sur le corps endormi de la jeune femme. Elle avait la tête posée contre son épaule, lovée contre lui, une main sur son torse, son souffle tranquille lui brulait la peau. Il avait légèrement tourné la tête, posant ses lèvres sur son front dans une caresse tendre et appuyée, ses doigts formant de légers cercles près de sa nuque. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille, il voulait croiser son regard pour s'assurer encore une fois que tout était réel, il voulait qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait briser cet instant unique…Elle avait poussé un faible gémissement, relevant la tête les yeux fermés, elle avait embrassé ses lèvres en un baiser simple et doux, puis s'était blottie à nouveau contre lui. Il avait plongé son visage dans son cou, embrassant sa peau fraiche, s'imprégnant d'elle comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la tenait contre lui, désireux de graver en lui le souvenir de ce réveil…Premier Matin…_


End file.
